The Twin's Triumph
by Zaziness
Summary: A story about how the Weasley twins get their shop and the problems they encounter. -Currently unfinished forever. If I ever update, I plan to change ALL OF IT! Still, feel free to read!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story. It's about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes etc. The chapters will be a lot longer than this but this is a sort of introduction. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything. **sniffs tragically****

Chapter 1

"George! Look at this!" Fred whispered in an undertone.

They quietly examined a small advertisement in the Quibbler.

'FOR SALE

93 Diagon Alley'

A price was listed below. George stared at it. "You do realize we can afford this?"

Fred just grinned.

--

George was just finishing his breakfast, joking with Lee Jordan, when Fred came racing down the Great Hall, stuffing a rather official-looking envelope into his bag. He sat down opposite George and poured himself some cornflakes.

George raised his eyebrows. Fred nodded slightly and then they both broke into massive grins.

"What's so funny?" asked Lee quizzically.

"Oh, nothing…" the twins chorused, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I hope you like it! I've kept the dialogue that was in the book for this scene. I always laugh when I read it (Yes, I am strange. Yay!)**

**Disc. J.K owns everything, blah blah blah...**

Chapter 2

"So!" said Professor Umbridge. She smiled malevolently. "So- you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?'

_Stupid toad is over the moon,_ thought George, as he stared up at her. He didn't care what happened now, and he was not going to bow to her rules. And so he stared at her, pityingly, and watched her twitch with glee.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, speaking for both of them. He smiled at the thought of Draco Malfoy and his two cronies battling with plants that had magically grown to hold onto their ankles, and screaming as the joyful plant waved them in the air, like a baby with a rattle. He wasn't scared. He had been fantasizing about leaving this dump for a long time. Of defying _her_. And _she_ wasn't going to be able to do anything about it.

The twins glanced at each other, speaking with their eyes, saying that now was not the better time to leave. To leave with style. They had got out plenty of their Skiving Snackboxes, as well as lots of other items to make _her_ life miserable, to enough students.

Filch pushed through the crowd, looking in high spirits. He looked like he was about to break into song, which was quite disturbing. Or at least just cry from happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," It was creepy, downright wrong, to hear Umbridge called 'Headmistress'. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"

_Oh, yay! I love being whipped! It's my favorite pastime…_ thought Fred sarcastically.

Out load, as clearly as possible, he announced "You know what? I don't think we are."

He turned to George, who was standing quite casually with his arms crossed. "George," he said conversationally. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah," replied George, as if he were just discussing the weather. "I've been feeling that way myself,"

They looked at each other. They knew what to do.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

And they both raised their wands and chorused: "_Accio brooms!_"

For a split second, they thought it wasn't going to work. But then there was a loud crash, and their large audience ducked as their brooms flew towards them and stopped abruptly in front of them.

"We won't be seeing you," said Fred politely to Professor Umbridge, as he quickly mounted his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George as he nonchalantly climbed onto his own.

They gazed one last time at the gawking students.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said loudly. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," said George cheerfully, indicating Professor Umbridge. It felt good to say that, and not suffer any consequences.

Umbridge turned bright red. "STOP THEM!" she shrieked, but the twins had already kicked off from the floor.

Watching the Inquisitorial Squad crowd in beneath them, they searched the hall for one figure.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves saluted, beaming manically.

And the whole school stared in amazed shock as Fred and George flew out the front doors, leaving the grounds quickly behind.

The wind was rushing at their faces and dancing round their clothes. George felt a shadow lift off his heart as it was stripped away by the magnificent sunset. He turned round at his broom at Fred who smiled joyously and shouted.

"Race you!"

They sped through the darkening sky, whooping and laughing.

--

Far away, back at their old school, their younger brother Ron hugged his friends and cheered. But he was glad he wasn't in their shoes- he wouldn't want to be in a one hundred kilometer radius of his mother when she heard the news.

--

**A/N: Sorry about the sunset cliche thing at the end. My only excuse is that JK did it too. And it did seem appropriate. And if you didn't use cliches sometimes then they'd go kind of extinct and then people would just make up new cliches which would go extinct too in the end and then maybe one day the phrase 'and I rambled on and on about cliches' would be a cliche and then eventually we'd use up our entire vocabulary and we'd have to resort to squeaks and grunts etc if we wanted to say something that wasn't cliche... weird. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! But it's basically the holidays for me now- only a week left of school doing non-school related activities, and so I thought, I'm bored. And then I suddenly remembered, and ta-da! A new chapter! I'll be doing them a lot faster now. Even more so if I get lots of lovely reviews...**

**Disclaimer: Well, I've never said I do own everything, and so I'm certainly not going to now!**

Chapter 3

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Mrs Weasley.

"Um…" Fred and George muttered nervously.

"We only left a bit early, Mum." said George, scuffing his foot.

"And that Umbridge was pure evil, she really wa-" but Fred was interrupted by another inhuman shriek issuing from his mother. It seemed this felony was beyond words.

They were standing in The Burrow's garden, where moments before, the twins had landed, disheveled, but happy. Though that happiness had soon turned to dread when they had seen their mother rushing towards them through the night.

Mrs Weasley let out another shriek of rage and despair. "Your EXAMS were so SOON!! How COULD you just walk away-"

"Well, actually we flew," said Fred sheepishly, but he was quickly silenced by a kick from his brother and the burning glare from his mother.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU _TRANSPORTED_ YOURSELVES FROM THERE, I JUST… AHHH!" she screamed.

"Mum, calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM!! _DROPPING_ OUT OF SCHOOL IS _NOT_ A _CALM_ MATTER!!"

"Mum-"

"JUST. GO. TO. YOUR. _ROOMS!"_

_--_

It was breakfast. They all sat in silence around the table. The twins had finally managed to explain to their outraged mother why they had left Hogwarts, which had been quite hard as she wouldn't stop ranting at the to let them talk for a very long time. They were lucky Dad wasn't home yet from Order business- they thought it was a lot easier if they tackled them one at a time.

They still hadn't broken the news to her about the shop. Mrs Weasley hated the very idea of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and, they thought it would be better if she got over them actually being in her kitchen first.

They all turned as they heard a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley smiled malevolently at her two twin sons, frozen to their seats.

"_You_ can get it." She said icily.

Fred got up quickly, tugging his brother with him. Glancing at each other, trying to communicate, trying to find some way out of this mess, they walked slowly to the door.

Putting on a fixed smile, they opened the door.

"Hi, Dad." George croaked.

Arthur dropped his large bundle of papers, sending them flying everywhere.

He stared at them, ignoring the paper now flying round the garden like a large collection of butterflies.

Fred cleared his throat. "Uh… _Accio papers!_"

They all flew into a neat bundle and landed in Fred's arms.

"Let me," said quickly, glancing at his father fearfully, who was still standing in the exact same position, gobsmacked.

"_Scourgify!_" the bits of leaves and dirt that had attached themselves to the pile of paper in its trip around the garden drifted off.

Mrs Weasley bustled through the doorway. Arthur's eyes fixed on his wife's and said slowly, "Molly?"

"I know." She replied, glaring at Fred and George, who were looking like they wanted to run away and hide under their beds.

**A/N: So yay! Review! You know you want to... just press that awesome green button, and see what magical things happen! *dances maniacly around the room quoting Charlie the Unicorn***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And, it's late at night and I feel hypo and non-sleepy. How odd.**

**Disc: What? I don't own Harry Potter? Damn...**

Chapter 4

Molly sighed, resigned to her two twin sons' fate as she stirred the pot of chicken stew with her wand.

She remembered the peace and quiet she had been relaxing in two days ago, when her house was child free, in her comfy armchair with the crocheted cushion covers that she had spent so long making when she had just finished school, and experimenting with Muggle pastimes. The leisurely deciding of what to cook for dinner tonight as she poured over her copious cookbooks strewn over the kitchen table as she debated whether chicken casserole would be to much for just a two person meal; her, and Arthur surely wouldn't be able to eat all of that, so maybe she should do something more simple, especially as he was coming home late as well, and he really did like her home-made fish and chips…

But now she had two growing boys to feed, and Bill was expected home in a few days, to come home for a holiday. And there had been many bangs and crashes coming from the twins' bedroom again. She hated to think what they were doing – inventing some new version of those ghastly toffee's that they had fed Harry's cousin last year?

Though, she realised, it was quiet in the twins' room now. She didn't know what she liked best- loud noises so she could hear them all through the house, inventing crazy and such _useless_ things, or it all being quiet, so she didn't even know where they were, or what they were doing.

Someone cleared his throat from the doorway to the small kitchen.

"Er, Mum?" Fred asked cautiously. Molly sighed again and turned around, smiling tiredly.

"Dinner's nearly ready, you two, I just need to let this ju-"

"No! I didn't mean that!" said Fred, pretending to be hurt. "We just wanted to talk to you about something." He carried on, pulling George into the room.

" Well, what you see is, Mum, we're proper adults now, and we need to earn our keep, and all that." said George.

"And we've earned a fair bit, actually, from our joke shop, and we, er," said Fred.

"… bought a shop." Finished George.

Mrs Weasley froze. "A… shop?"

"Yeah, you know, for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Replied George cautiously.

"Is this why you left school early?" Molly's voice raised as she looked them both in the eye, glaring.

"No!" they chorused, looking horrified. They hadn't expected her to come to this conclusion.

"Of course not! It was all the Ministry, all Umbridge, she was horrible, Mum, she really was!" said Fred earnestly.

Mrs Weasley looked relieved. " Well then boys, that's… wonderful!"

She hesitated. She had always hoped that just maybe, Fred and George would maybe pick a more sensible career path, like maybe joining Charlie at working for Gringotts. But they seemed obsessed with this 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. But still… a proper shop…

"Oh _boys_!" she finally exclaimed. "That's _wonderful_! You must tell Arthur when he gets home, he'll be so _thrilled_!" And she enveloped them in a big hug.

"Mum! You're squashing me!" George choked, gasping for breath.

"Ditto…" Fred coughed.

Molly blushed. "Sorry dears. But your own shop…"

She smiled at them, beaming. Though in the back off her mind, she wasn't so sure… But she pushed that thought away. They had bought the shop, and what was done, was done, she thought wryly. And at least they had something to do, now.

They were really not schoolboys anymore. Proper adults. They were growing up.

And then she really did smile.

**A/N: Aaaand, in the next chapter, Arthur drops stuff! Again! (remember the papers all over the garden muhahaha)**

**So, I bet you can all guess what I'm about to say now! REVIEW! Then I can feel loved...**


End file.
